EP193
}} Sick Daze (Japanese: タケシたおれる！あぶないキャンプ！！ Collapses! A Dangerous Camp!!) is the 193rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on April 12, 2001 and in the United States on March 9, 2002. Blurb The morning sun shines brightly upon our heroes and their Pokémon after spending the night next to a sparkling stream. Ash and his Pokémon wash up for breakfast and notice Brock kneeling over a pot of porridge on the campfire. After asking what's on this morning's menu and getting no response, Ash places a hand on Brock's shoulder. Brock's only response is to fall to the ground! Misty discovers that Brock has a fever and tries to convince him to spend the day resting in bed. Brock finally agrees and tells them there are directions on how to perform his chores in his notebook. As Ash and Misty begin the day's chores they easily become overwhelmed. They must cook, do the dishes, feed the Pokémon, haul water, gather and split wood and even polish Brock's rock Pokémon. Certain disaster seems eminent when Ash decides to speed up the polishing process with his Totodile's Water Gun! Will Ash and Misty be able to perform all of Brock's chores, take care of the Pokémon and fend off Team Rocket's nighttime attack all on their own? Plot After a night at lakeside camp, and are preparing for the day ahead. Ash and check on to see if the oatmeal was ready. Brock doesn’t respond and then he suddenly collapses. Ash apologizes for his earlier complaint about the oatmeal, but Misty checks his forehead and discovers that Brock actually has a terrible fever. Ash and Misty take him inside the cabin and get him into bed. All of the Pokémon are watching through the windows and door as Ash and Misty decide to let Brock rest up for the day. All of a sudden Brock wakes up, claiming that there was a lot of work to be done. As soon as he stands up he is struck with dizziness, and Ash goes onto tuck Brock back into bed. Ash and Misty convince him that he should rest for the day. Brock agrees and tells them to use his blue book on notes, which fetches from his backpack. Ash and Misty soon realize that Brock does a lot for them. They are soon approached by Brock's Geodude and for something, and Misty quickly realizes that Brock usually polishes them. Ash takes on the heavy task of polishing Onix while Misty starts to polish Geodude. While Misty reads Brock’s book for guidance, Ash decides that ’s will get the job done faster. Onix struggles to frantically dodge the Water Gun attacks. Misty yells at Ash and reminds him that Rock Pokémon hate water. Ash orders Totodile to stop, but Onix quickly swats him and Misty away with its tail. Meanwhile, Brock is having a dream that he's in a beautiful meadow with three dancing . All of a sudden, his name is being called by three beautiful women. He attempts to approach them, but is then struck by a meteor. He wakes up from his nightmare and sees on his chest and at his side. Brock thanks them for watching him and then hears Ash and Misty arguing. He decides to go help them, but Golbat hits him with a light attack and he falls back down in his bed. He realizes that his Pokémon are trying to get him to rest. He is touched by this and decides to rest for their sake. A while later, Ash decides to go find something to have for lunch, so and his Pokemon look for some fruit in the surrounding forest. They soon come across some apple trees, but they don't see any apples. Not far away, are using a vacuum to strip the trees of their apples in the hopes of selling the fruit. Ash confronts them about it and Team Rocket performs their . They then use the same vacuum to catch . A then ensues. Jessie sends out while James call out , which turns and bites him. Jessie tells Arbok to use as Ash orders Totodile to counter with a Water Gun. singes Team Rocket with its , causing Pikachu to be released from the case. Ash then commands Pikachu to use which sends Team Rocket blasting off. Afterwards, Ash decides to help himself to the apples they picked. Back at the campsite, Brock is having yet another dream. This time he's in a clear sky with a few . He is then called over by the same three girls from his first dream. As he's running to them, he falls through the clouds. Ash and Misty enter the cabin, and are surprised to see Brock fall out of bed. Ash hands a plate of sliced apples to Brock. He eats a slice whole and starts to choke on it. Golbat pats his back with its wing to help it go down. Misty explains that Brock must be getting better because his appetite has returned. Still, they recommend that he sleep for the rest of the day. Brock then says he'll try to run faster to catch the girls, but Misty and Ash are left confused by Brock’s comment, not knowing he was actually referring to his dream. Dinner time is fast approaching and Misty decides to take on the task. She tries to follow Brock's recipe, but realizes she put salt instead of sugar into the pot. Togepi brings her a bag of sugar. Misty promptly pours it in, but the bag tears open and Misty fears the dish will now be too sweet. Luckily her brings the salt to her, but she shakes the jar and a large clump enters the pot. Misty adds some more sugar, hoping that will fix the dish. Feeling that the recipe is boring, she decides to add some of her own ingredients such as ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, soy sauce, cinnamon, and Worcestershire sauce among many other things. Later, Misty serves the concoction to Ash and Pikachu, who aren't very enthusiastic to eat it. Ash tells her that he ate too many apples earlier, but she doesn't believe him. She tastes it for herself and gets a disgusted look on her face. Later that night, Ash and Misty decide to sleep outside so that Brock can get a better rest. As the pair quiet down for the night, Team Rocket bides their time before they try to steal all of the group’s Pokémon. James and notice Jessie eating something. She shows them the pot of botched stew that Misty had made earlier. She claims that it is the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. Meowth and James decide to help themselves, but are disgusted by the taste. Jessie however, doesn't understand how they could not like it and continues to eat it. Soon , , Cyndaquil, and Totodile are awakened by the sound of what they thought was Ash's voice. They look over to a nearby bush and see a cardboard cut-out of Ash which they believe to be the real thing. But Bulbasaur knows better and tries to stop the others from approaching it. However it is too late and all four end up caught in a net. Ash and Misty hear all the noise and wake up. Team Rocket then takes off with the four captured Pokémon. Ash and Misty pursue them and take the rest of the Pokémon with them. Soon Brock wakes up from another dream turned nightmare, and is quickly alerted to the situation outside by his Golbat and Pineco. He instantly assumes that Team Rocket are responsible. While chasing Team Rocket, Ash and Misty fall right into one of their pitfall traps. Team Rocket then board their balloon, which has jet engines attached to it. Four claws come out and pick up , , Onix, and Geodude. Now Pikachu is unable to shock them because it might hurt the other Pokémon. Pikachu is soon grabbed as well. When everything looks grim, Golbat suddenly appears and attacks their balloon with . It crashes and all the Pokémon are set free. Brock soon shows up looking much better than he did earlier. Jessie and James send out Arbok and , respectively. Brock tells Pineco and Golbat to team up and attack Arbok and Weezing. Then he orders his Onix to uses . Pikachu soon finishes the job with and Team Rocket blasts off again. The next morning, Ash and Misty wake up and notice a delicious aroma in the air. It's none other than Brock's cooking some oatmeal. They tell him that the oatmeal is delicious. Brock says that he feels way better and he wants to start work again today. But then Ash suggests that Brock take another day off to make sure that he doesn't get sick again. He agrees and goes in the cabin where he again dreams of the three beautiful girls. But this time, he catches them. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Three girls (in Brock's dreams) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (×3; in Brock's dream) * (multiple; in Brock's dream) * (multiple; in Brock's dream) Trivia * This episode is tied with Air Time! for having the shortest dub title so far, with eight characters (nine if the space between the two words is included). Errors * The on Pokémon.com formally called the episode Sick Days instead of Sick Daze. This was fixed after the redesign of the website. * When is in the hole, his cheeks become pink. * During 's first dream, the three sing, but none of them move their lips. * When first receives Brock's notebook, the cover is on the right side. However, when she reads it later, the cover is on the left. * In the Hungama TV Hindi dub, says that has captured Pikachu and , but instead, Team Rocket captured and Bulbasaur. Dub edits * The original airing of this episode on Hungama TV in started the episode directly from the title card, skipping the part of the episode that comes before it. * For some reason, the sound mix on the English dub is extremely uneven, with the humans' voices being much quieter than the score, sound effects, and Pokémon's voices. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=ברוק חולה |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |hi=बीमार Brock }} 193 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Fieberträume! es:EP195 fr:EP193 ja:無印編第193話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第194集